The World
It was the day the new game was to start; The World. It was a brand new beginning; a brand new opportunity to prove myself. I was part of a colony; those who lived in virtual reality role playing games. I went under the alias as Solstice in these games, and I played as one of the most agile in each game. This game had different and new mechanics, for example the Heritage Line, in which you could assemble your heritage for six generations in the ways that it would boost your stats, by choosing your ancestor's entire fate. Not only could you do that, but there were thousands of races with thousands of different combinations, and also twice as many jobs, under several archetypes and sub-types. I had made it so my speed stat was one of the highest, alongside my critical rate, being classed as an Assassin/Grimoire, a mixture of a rogue and an all-around warrior who could attack using elemental spells. My heritage was of a race known as the Black Rose, whom had advanced speed, attack and critical stats, with a decrease in defense stats. It was the first day servers were open to non-mediators of the colony, and so I had took off at a run, using my starting gold to buy new equipment and a weapon, also accepting all of the quests in the town. I had no time to slow down. I had to make sure I was ranked highly, as quickly as possible. Now was the perfect time to find the three area bosses and take them out, also finding specific monster quests and an assortment of other quests, involving drops by defeating in different methods. I quickly sent out a request to all the mages I knew from Yggdrasil, and I then left town to head to the south south western area of the map, the Forest of Beginnings. I had three requests for this area; one was to find a Bulbous Blanche, while avoiding the Flowering Blanche who unleash a scent to draw others near, and the bulb would only be dropped if it was defeated by a status ailment. Another was to get a drop from the Apicius Rabbit, known as Apicius Meat, which when prepared correctly could make a delectable dish. Before I would enter, I had a reply for a request from one of my old teammates from Yggdrasil, his username being Usagi. Luckily enough he had already been out in this region and could be over as quickly as possible. He had an unnaturally large weapon for a person of his avatar's stature, it being a large halberd. The other impressive thing was that the game encompassed hundreds of different weapons, and I had started with a weapon known as the katar, an ancient weapon in which imitates the claws of a wolverine, which started as one, but when I pressed a button it would open to reveal three in total. In the game they were also modified to fly off with chains hooked onto it. He then waved at me and ran over. "Solstice! I haven't seen you since Yggdrasil closed." "I know, Usagi. It's been too long." "Yeah. And I'm not half as strong as I used to be. There was no skill transfer." "I noticed. Luckily the Movement System let me register some skills. Do you have a protection spell?"